Chapter 3 The Accident!
by KisekiMegami
Summary: Well it seems mizumi has finally met our dear izaya oh not good nothing but trouble and it also seems like she seems to know the headless bike rider! celty wonder whats going to happen will mizumi die her first day back in the city before seeing her brother? hmm i wonder.


Chapter 3 "The accident!"

Mizumi gripped her suit case handle tightly trying not to get knocked around by the people going past her 'For an underground subway its packed guess things really didnt change' she thought and quickly got out of the way to a spot were barely any people where and took a deep breath 'alright calm down mizu just wait for big brother he should be here soon'.The young women continued to wait worrying more and more by the minute her brother might have forgotten her or even worse be fighting and hurt since she had heard by the man on the train about some attacks called the 'slasher' this concerned her maybe being in this subway wasnt good place after all it must be dark outside by now 'Maybe I shouldnt stay to long in here' she thought and walked out of the subway station. Bright city lights blinded mizumi and the sounds well she couldnt make those out there were to many she sighed then seen a group of boys looking at her she wondered 'maybe they can help me but those odd shoes and hats there all blue oh well must be some sort of group' she walked over to the group. The guys in the group smirked at her "ehh was wondering when you would come over here cutie" said the leader of the group standing not to far from mizumi "Pardon me? cutie odd thing to call someone you just met" mizumi said in a slight annoyed tone "aww come on now dont be like that" the leader said "im not over here to mess around" mizumi said narrowing her eyes getting a bit annoyed with this idiot. The groups leader was beginning to get angry with mizumis tone and went to grab her "listen here u smar-" a knife stopped the man then a voice from behind mizumi came "now now laying hands on a women isnt polite you know" the whole group froze and there faces showed a bit of shock "oh man its izaya" one said "yea nothing good happens when hes around" another said "come on guys lets split" the leader said then they all ran off. Mizumi slightly confused stood there "well I didnt get to ask my question" she said to herself izaya standing right behind her was waiting for her to turn around and see he was there "oh what question?" he asked mizumi finally realizing someone was behind her turned around "when did you get there? and who are you?" she asked a bit surprised "so your shizuo-chans sister your about as bright as he is" izaya laughed hands in his jacket pockets. Mizumi blinked and took a good look at the man standing infront of her "that sounds insulting now tell my how do you know my brother?" she asked "ohh everyone here in ikebukuro knows your brother mizumi" izaya said "how do you...know my name..." mizumi asked slightly shocked "Eh? im an information broker I know anything there is possible to know so dont be upset if I sell some information about you alright mi-zu-mi" he said with a smug smirk that seemed to always be plastered on his face. Mizumi began to get a bit angry with him "Thats just wrong selling information about people!" she yelled at him izaya just laughed "What does it matter? you wouldnt know" he said. Mizumi went to scold him again but then a black bike got her attention she watched it go quickly down the road she felt drawn to it izaya looked at mizumi "Ah the legend of ikebukuro not very many know who it is" izaya said playfully mizumi seemed to be in a different world "Celty..." the name that not even mizumi was sure she said izaya seemed a bit surprised "Thats a good guess for someone new to ikebukuro" he said.. Mizumi still was drawn to that bike rider "Celty Sturluson" mizumi said izaya was even more surprised 'this girl is both connect to shizuo and celty...ill have to keep an eye on her' he thought mizumi took off running hoping to catch up to the bike rider even if it seemed ran right out in the middle of traffic and right before she was even able to get close to the other side of the street a huge truck going extremely fast hit her sending her flying to the other side of the street where she would of ended up at anyway she lay there in pain and blood on her face with a lot of other scratches on her it was hard to move "I think...my ribs...are broken..." she said to herself Izaya happily walked over to the other side of the street where she was laying on the ground in pain "Its only your first day here and look at the mess you already made" he said with a small laugh "ah reminds me of shizuo-chan"...


End file.
